Talk:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Deletion I don't know why this article should be deleted. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is picked up by ABC. It will premiere during september or october. It doesn't make any kind of sense to delete this page because it must be re-created after the premiere. We could collect some of the current available informations and so on. In my opinion the deletion of this page would be just a wasting of time for everyone. JimmyOlsen (talk) 13:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :The reason is that we do not allow articles on "Other Media" (movies, TV series and video games) to be created until they have been given a distinct (and sourced) MM/DD/YYYY release date. Our reasoning behind that is that there are a number of movies or TV projects that have been picked up or greenlit, but that never see the light of day. The long-promised Powers or Jessica Jones TV series are prime examples of this. Now, will the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. series make it to TV? Of course, it's tied to one of the biggest money-making franchises of the past decade. But for the sake of consistency, we always delete pre-mature pages like this. --Spencerz (talk) 20:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm going to side with the argument for retaining the article on this one. The need for a release date is a great dividing line in most cases, but the objective with that is to ensure a high degree of certainty that a release is going to happen. At this point, partly due to this being a different media type, we have a high degree of certainty established by alternative information. Part of that is a rough release window - Tuesdays, "Fall", 2013. Add the trailer and viral marketing site (wearetherisingtide.com), and really the only thing still missing at this point is a premiere date. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::It's a strict notability guideline, that's that. "High degree of certainty" doesn't mean anything, per Spencerz examples. That all being said, I've already lonely page'd this, so I suppose there's no harm in leaving the page as long as no one links to it. :::That being said, the page would still need to be moved to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. since that's the show's title, i.e. The Avengers (film) was moved to Marvel's The Avengers. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 21:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we should do as for Spider-Man #700 (well, I think it was been done but I'm unsure): Block the pages until the first release of the episode, and maybe (as I don't recall who recently proposed) with a massive countdown figuring the time before the release ? = Suspense + No more need of deleting users' premature edits. Undoniel (talk) 21:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Move It's the show's official name. LoveWaffle (talk) 23:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC) psychic's why shield thinks they are not real. I feel its because Professor X is wiping the memory's of the agents who find them and the X-men well maybe Beast or forge deletes the record of mutants in the earth 199999 section of the multiverse. this exsplanation would allow Hugh Jackman to join the avengers as i would love to see wolvirine as a avenger. however i would like to hear your thoughts on the matter.--Guyver92 (talk) 18:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Formatting Does anyone know why the title for the list of Season 3 episodes is indented? It doesn't match the titles for the other seasons but I can't figure out how to change it. Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 05:14, March 6, 2016 (UTC) TRN for Season 5 Now that Season 5 is over, it is clear without a doubt that episodes Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 1 to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 10 all take place in an alternate future of Earth-199999 and every character that first appear in them, such as Deke Shaw is not from the main MCU timeline. Additionally, the characters who got into that future by taking the slow path (Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999), Elena Rodriguez (Earth-199999), Robin Hinton (Earth-199999)) are going to have different lives from now on, requiring to split their articles into alternate counterparts. How do I get a permission to create a TRN for that reality? HBK123 (talk) 09:43, May 19, 2018 (UTC) SHIELD PUBLIC? When Jeffrey Mace became the Director, the President finally reinstituted SHIELD to the public eye, but for how long? Can anyone explain it to me? after the LMD's arc of the Agents of shield series and all of the stuff in the framework, is there any episode where SHIELD goes destituted again? or are they technically still public in the MCU? What exactly is the current status of shield to the public in the MCU? Jorgito me lo pinto (talk) 05:05, February 7, 2019 (UTC)